


You're easily jealous

by christarennerston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Jealous looks good on you, Literature, Too fun, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having to go to the store for Tony was a bore, but at least Clint decided to come with you</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're easily jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Another Hawk one-shot, I really enjoy this one

Running errands sucked, especially ones that dealt with picking up groceries. As usual, Tony wouldn't do it himself, so you went for him. Thankfully Clint could get away to join you, he even let you drive, knowing you wanted to.

You made it to the store, walking down aisle after aisle to find the things you're boss wanted. Clint had gone to look at the electronics so it was just you. You heard your name called which made you look, a smile coming to your face at seeing an old friend from school.

"Hey, Sean, how are you?"

Sean hugged you tightly with a smile. "I'm doing great, but you obviously have been doing better. You look more beautiful than I remember."

You couldn't help but smile, hugging back as someone cleared their throat from beside you. Sean let go and looked up at the man as you said, "Sean, meet Clint, Clint, this is my friend from high school, Sean."

Sean gave a shocked expression. "Oh, only a friend now? I see how it is."

You rolled your eyes, still smiling and hugging him again. "Alright, best friend, you were and still are my best friend."

Sean took the Peter Pan pose in triumph. "That's better. So, Clint, how do you know my best friend?"

Clint only stared at Sean, but you weren't sure why he almost seemed to glare. "We work together," was all he said.

"Oh, nice, it must be nice that you get to work with someone so beautiful." 

The glare Clint made seemed to freeze Sean in his tracks, the smile melting off of his face and even backing away a little. Sean looked to you and you looked back at Clint with curiosity. "Clint, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

You looked back to Sean as he spoke, "It was nice seeing you, doll, but I better get going." Sean hugged you one last time before walking backwards to keep an eye on your friend before he ran down an aisle.

You popped Clint on the arm when Sean was out of sight. "What's wrong with you?"

Barton looked down at you, his glare softening. "Do you see him often?"

You cocked your head to the side and said, "No, now what's this about?" Then your lightbulb turned on. "Clint, are you jealous that he's my best friend and I just said you were a friend?"

"No, that isn't it at all."

You giggled and pointed at him, playfully. "Clint is jealous, Clint is jealous, jealous, jealous," you said in a sing-a-long voice.

Clint grabbed your shoulders, before pressing his lips to your's, your eyes widening. You weren't sure what to do at the fact that this attractive man was kissing you. He pulled away quickly, but you were frozen. "I'm jealous because he called you beautiful, no one should call you that but me. You are mine!"

You looked up into his blue eyes, noting you were still close to him. "You mean to tell me that it took someone saying something like that for you to say you had feelings for me?" Clint nodded and you continued, "Good to know, but too bad about the person since he's gay. He was calling you beautiful the second time." You smiled and nipped his lip before pushing the buggy and leaving Clint in shock.


End file.
